


Justgot1's old Sherlock art

by Justgot1



Series: Justgot1 Fan Art [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My old Sherlock art, gathered in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liminal

A digital mashup I made to accompany this fic: [Liminal.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/632191)


	2. Still

A digital mashup I made to accompany this fic: [Still](http://archiveofourown.org/works/636293).


	3. A computation well executed

A digital mashup to accompany the fic [A computation well executed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/721606).


	4. Birds

_Birds_ , digital mashup

on [Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/45677988747/birds-not-for-any-particular-fic-this-time-just)

Available in [my Redbubble store.](http://justgot1.redbubble.com)


	5. Doubt:Hope

A digital mashup to accompany the fic [Doubt:Hope](http://archiveofourown.org/works/726378).


	6. Angels of Baker Street

_Angels of Baker Street_ , digital painting

My entry into the first [ Let's Draw Sherlock challenge. ](http://letsdrawsherlock.tumblr.com)


	7. Art Nouveau Cumberbatch

_Art Nouveau Cumberbatch_ , digital painting


	8. Modigliani Sherlock

_Modigliani Sherlock_ , digital painting.

My entry for the second [Let's Draw Sherlock](http://letsdrawsherlock.tumblr.com) challenge.

On [Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/49068278942/lets-draw-sherlock-challenge-2-sherlockify) 

Available in [my Redbubble store.](http://justgot1.redbubble.com)


	9. Forgive Me

****

**Forgive Me**

Fan art for Nostraightline's [The Mood It Changes Like the Wind.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/789531)

_His eyes red-rimmed, and anguished. Then he bows his head. One hand lifts to hover over his cranium, trembling, until the long fingers weave into the hair and clench tight._


	10. Fly or Fall

 

**Fly or fall**

Digital collage

[On Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/51237602763)

Available in [my Redbubble store.](http://justgot1.redbubble.com)


	11. Hungry

**Hungry**

Fan art for [By Any Other Name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/736974/chapters/1370756) by Abrae.

_"I don’t. I don’t know what - ” John begins, wanting to explain that there’s clearly something wrong with him, to be so_ hungry _yet unable to eat._

[On Tumblr.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/52051535706/hungry-fan-art-for-by-any-other-name-by-abrae)


	12. Nobody Mourns Machines

**Nobody Mourns Machines**


	13. Los Hermanos Holmes

**Los Hermanos Holmes**

The July challenge for [Let’s Draw Sherlock](http://letsdrawsherlock.tumblr.com) is _Holmes in Your Own Culture._

My parents are immigrants from South America, I’m the Americanized first generation, and this is every conversation with my mother ever.

La familia Holmes. You can imagine the Christmas dinners.

Mycroft’s tie pin is the flag of Peru. :-) 

[On Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/55691026967)


	14. Bracelets, closing

**Bracelets, closing**

I'm a little late to the party, but for [Aderyn's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn) birthday, I made some art for [the 221B fic](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/55344763491/beautiful-birthday-fic) she gave me for my birthday last month. 

Happy birthday, A!

[On Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/59448823110/bracelets-closing-im-a-little-late-to-the)

[Non-fan version](http://thatshiftinghorizon.tumblr.com/post/59490072243/bracelets-closing-digital-2013)


	15. Dangerous men

****

**The most dangerous men you'll ever meet**

[On Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/59619207174)


	16. The Pirate Groom

**THE PIRATE GROOM**

A quick and dirty little something for this month’s [Let’s Draw Sherlock](http://letsdrawsherlock.tumblr.com).

The Dread Pirate Sherlock and his beloved Farmboy.

After the wonderful [The Princess Bride](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0093779/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1).

_As you wish._


	17. What You Won't Do

**What You Won't Do**

For the most excellent Nostraightline, who requested some fan art for her fic [What You Won’t Do](http://archiveofourown.org/works/831187). 

_This clearly isn’t Mary’s hand, but it should be because he’s responding like he did to Mary in the heady first days of their relationship. His breath rushes loud in his ears. Blood pumps through veins suddenly too small to contain the hot rush._

[On Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/61086868077/what-you-wont-do-for-the-most-excellent)


	18. Waltz

**Waltz**

[My Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com)

[My Redbubble](http://justgot1.redbubble.com)


	19. A Certain Lifestyle (His Last Vow spoilers)

**A Certain Lifestyle**

[On Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/73273655145/justgot1-a-certain-lifestyle-my-ao3-my)

[My Redbubble](http://justgot1.redbubble.com)


	20. Skill Set (His Last Vow Spoilers)

**Skill Set**

[On Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/73405285579/skill-set-my-ao3-my-redbubble)

[My Redbubble](http://justgot1.redbubble.com)

 


	21. New Man

**New Man**

I posted this untitled drawing on my Tumblr only to be gifted with an amazing ficlet when [Bootsnblossoms](../../../users/BootsnBlossoms/works) decided to use it as a prompt!  Read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1616876). 

 


	22. Stag Night

**Stag Night**

[On Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/75945140848)

[My Redbubble](http://justgot1.redbubble.com)


	23. Brothers

**Brothers**

[On Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/76320605100)

 


	24. Cinemagraphs

**Squeeze**

**Double Take**

**Reflection**

 

Also on my [Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com).


	25. The Bone Fiddle Boys

****

**The Bone Fiddle Boys**

Fan art for the absolutely fantastic AU [The Bone Fiddle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/573857), which places our boys in 1970’s West Virginia. No, really. Just trust me. It’s amazing.

 _John stopped up short when he saw the vehicle they were approaching. …How the hell could he have missed that in the parking lot before? It was probably 50s, pretty well-kept, long and black and be-finned and be-chromed. It would have been kind of stylish if it wasn’t a fucking_ hearse _._

[On Tumblr.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/86735564314/the-bone-fiddle-boys-fan-art-for-the-absolutely)


	26. The Baker Street Boys

Bowler hats! 

[On my Tumblr.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/91873608544)


	27. Winged

[On my Tumblr.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post)

[On my Tumblr.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post)

 


	28. Rise or Fall

Are we above him watching him fall … or below him watching him rise?

 

[On my Tumblr.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post)

 


	29. Ballet!lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballet!locking the Sergei Polunin video.

  
[On Tumblr.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/111837220989/balletlocking-the-sergei-polunin-take-me-to)


	30. Xie

This is Xie, Sherlock's alter-ego in Poppy Alexander's fantastic WIP [At Night in the Floating World.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4083121)

If you're not following moderngeisha!Sherlock and assassin!John in that fic, you are really missing out. 

(The words are the lyrics to [Killer Queen](https://youtu.be/BAf2S6ij2gk) by Queen. 

More Xie fan art in Part 2, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4502301/chapters/10239516)! 

[On Tumblr.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/125324609739/xie-from-at-night-in-the-floating-world-by-poppy)


	31. There's no love inside the Icehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second digital collage I made for Poppy Alexander's [At Night in the Floating World.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4083121/chapters/9196330)
> 
> The first one is [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/788149/chapters/10117526)

Another Xie illustration from Poppy Alexander’s [At Night in the Floating World.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4083121/chapters/9196330)

I’m finding the awesome Blade-Runner-Drag-Geisha aesthetic of this story’s world very inspiring. 

On my Tumblr [here.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/125894830894/theres-no-love-inside-the-icehouse-another-xie)

(Song lyrics from [Icehouse](https://youtu.be/LhQRxr_cfYw?list=PLHaBWF1stcWagxoqmUfWn7APVDTR4lKz2) by Icehouse; Xie photos from [here](http://20thcenturyboys.tumblr.com/post/59989077617) and [here](http://20thcenturyboys.tumblr.com/post/59910961878/).)


	32. Jump: Sherlock and John

Jump: Sherlock and John - [on Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/127594608024)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are available as prints on my [Redbubble store.](http://justgot1.redbubble.com)


End file.
